Giving Up is Worse than Failing
by dante4everfan
Summary: Finn wants more than anything to Get her back. One talk with a Bartender and a few to many drinks later, where will he end up? Is he going to be over her? Or will he just find his way back to her and make things right? AU
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**Hey...it's Abby:) Yes, I'm starting another story. What is wrong with me? Haha okay anyways. I have been starting and deleting stories a lot lately and I feel really bad about that trust me. It's just I've had major writers block. You have NO idea haah...or you do:) This story is AU**

**Chapter One: The Girl**

"Mr. Hudson, are you sure you'd like another one?" The bartender asked him worriedly. Every month sense about two years ago Finn Hudson came in and ordered drink, after drink, after drink. And the bartender never understood why.

"Yes, I want to get wasted," Finn giggled clearly a little drunk already. "Okay," The bartender, whose name was Jason, poured him another. Jason looked Finn over. He was twenty three, and already turning into an alcoholic. And Jason needed to stop it.

"Mr. Hudson, I really think it's time to stop. You need to turn your life around. Or at least tell someone why your acting this way, maybe they can help you through it." Jason suggested. Finn laughed. He didn't think this guy would ever understand.

They were the same age. He needed to talk to someone who was older, and wiser. Didn't he? Isn't that how it worked in all of those old movies? The heartbroken man drowns his sorrows in a bottle of vodka while talking to the old bartender? That's what Finn thought, but that's not what he expected to happen to him though.

But right now, Finn didn't care, he was to hurt to care. He just wanted to talk. "I won't stop coming here every month. I can't. It's the only thing that helps me forget." Finn started looking at the man sadly.

"What happened to you man?" Jason asked. "She happened," Finn responded sadly, taking another drink. "Care to explain?" Jason asked leaning on the counter now curious about what Finn had to say.

" She left me, but it was my fault. I screwed it up. I didn't mean to, I just did. I just wanted her to much. Yah know? I've never wanted someone so much in my life." Finn looked down at the floor.

"Dude I feel for you. Woman make you crazy," Jason laughed, "But, what did you do?" Finn looked around the room wondering if anyone was listening. "I pushed her away. I started getting wrapped up in my work. Afraid of letting her see the real me. I just didn't want to loose her," Finn held out his now empty glass to the bartender who took it and filled it up.

"Well, what is so different about today than like last month when you came? I mean, your just drinking more today." Jason explained, while filling up Finn's glass and handing it back to him. "It's her birthday," Finn nodded at him and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh...is she with someone else? Can you get her back?" Jason asked. Finn shrugged. "She wouldn't want me back. Look at me. I'm a mess without her." Finn shook his head at how pathetic he must look to the people around.

"Was she special?" Jason asked trying to her more about this mystery girl. "That's like asking if the sky is blue. Hah was she special. Yes, she was special, and still is. I've never met another woman like her. She's gorgeous and determined, and man can she sing." Finn smiled at the memory of her.

Finn sat and missed her quietly while Jason served another customer. Rachel Berry was a special girl. Who he loved. And missed. And wanted back.

"I have a cousin a lot like that. I haven't seen her in a few years. She had a boyfriend she broke up with. But I never met him. She's coming back you think you'd be interested in meeting her?" Jason asked him with a big smile.

Finn shook his head no. "I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now." Finn told him downing the last bit of vodka in his glass.

"Okay just tell me if you change your mind," Jason told him. Finn handed Jason his glass again, but he didn't take it. "Maybe you should slow down." He suggested. Finn shook his head no. "It's making the pain go away. Come on please? I have a tab," He laughed.

Jason shook his head and took the glass. "How long were you guys together?" Jason asked, handing Finn the glass.

Finn smiled and took a huge gulp. Jason was starting to get worried. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: More to the Story

**Here's the next chapter:) Please review you guys! I need reviews:) The make my confidence go up!**

**-Abby**

**Chapter Two: More to The Story**

"A really long time man," Finn chuckled. "So I'm guessing you guys had..." Jason trailed off. Finn knowing exactly what he meant. "Oh yeah. Haha. We were just extremely careful. We'd been together since High School," Finn told him taking another drink of Vodka.

Jason laughed and walked over to a group of people so he could help them out. Finn sat and stared at the wall obviously getting really drunk.

When Jason walked back he saw the sad look in Finn's eyes. "Dude, what actually happened that made you guys break up?" Jason asked, not believing the story from earlier. "I told you. I was pushing her away. I just needed a break, and I was starting to be a jerk to her. She didn't deserve it." Finn slurred sipping the last drop of his drink and handing the cup back to Jason.

"More please," Finn said in a childish way. Jason shook his head and filled it up again. "Alright, but this needs to be your last glass." he laughed and handed it back to him. "So tell me more about this girl. I mean she obviously has affected you." Jason pointed to Finn cup.

Finn took a big gulp and looked Jason straight in the eyes. "Dude...you have absolutely no idea," Finn chuckled and looked at the floor. "Were in you in love with her?" Jason asked pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Damn straight. I still am. I just know she'd never take me back. I don't even know where she is." Finn sighed sadly drinking the last big gulp of vodka he had left. "So this has to be my last one?" Finn asked looking into the empty cup. "No, I just think it should be," Jason explained.

Finn shook his head and handed him the cup, waiting patiently while the man filled it back up. "Fine." Jason sighed handing it to him. Jason walked away and Finn didn't even pay attention to where he went.

Finn got out his phone and looked at his background. It was still of him and Rachel. He missed her so much. There was a huge piece of his heart missing without her. They'd been together for so long, he didn't know how to move on. He didn't even want to move on.

When Jason came back, Finn looked up at him. "You know what. I shouldn't have been mad at her. I mean she didn't mean to do anything wrong." Finn told him.

Jason looked at Finn confused. He couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.


	3. Chapter 3: Fine, I'll meet her

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...sorry:) Lol for any of you reading "fate" I need an idea...and for any of you reading "A Messed Up Love Story," I hope your loving it as much as I am:)**

**Chapter Three: Fine, I'll meet Her**

"What happened, man?" Jason asked so confused about the whole situation. "Her boss kissed her. I was just so angry, I thought she had let him do it. But that wasn't the case." Finn told him sadly wishing he wouldn't have been so hard on Rachel.

"I'm sorry man. Maybe you just need to get back in the game," Jason smiled Finn knew he was obviously talking about his cousin.

"I don't know man. I barley know you. Or her." Finn told him. "Please! I need someone to take her out, don't ask why just trust me it's important!" Jason almost shouted. "Give me directions ," Finn told him.

Jason grabbed a napkin and wrote down an address. "Be here tomorrow at noon. Hang out with her for the day. Dress nice casual," Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed the napkin and left to go home and sleep.

The whole cab ride home, he kept thinking, he didn't know very much about this girl. Heck, he didn't even know her name. How was he supposed to go on a date with someone he didn't know?

When Finn arrived back at his place, he laid on his bed face down in the pillow wishing he could die. He didn't want to go out with some girl. He wanted Rachel back. And he was going to do anything to get her.

Of course, he would be nice and go meet Jason's cousin. But he had no intentions of ever seeing her again. Maybe she could give him advice, he thought. Finn figured that advice from a girl about a girl would be a good idea.

Finn just hoped he wasn't being mean. He didn't want to hurt this girls feelings, it was just that he didn't want anyone else but Rachel.

**(Glee)**

The next day, when Jason's cousin arrived, he couldn't help but smile. "Rachel!" He shouted pulling the tiny girl into a hug. "Jason Berry...my, my have you grown up!" She giggled happily hugging her cousin once more.

"How's your mom?" Rachel asked wondering about her aunt Kendall. "She's doing great!" Jason told the girl bringing her inside the house.

Rachel looked at Jason. "I can't wait to spend the day with you and your new Girl friend cuz," Rachel told him with a smile.

Suddenly Jason's smile disappeared. "Um about that. I got you a date instead. You can spend the day with him," Jason smiled sheepishly as Rachel gave him a death glare.

Jason hadn't seen Rachel in a couple of years, but he knew he was doing something good for her. Jason knew all about Finn and Rachel's relationship. He also knew how upset Rachel still was. And he decided now was a good time to get them back together.

No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4: The End

**This is the last chapter:))) haha yay! Lol I love this story:)**

**Chapter Four: The End**

Finn walked up to the door of Jason's house and rang the doorbell. His face turned all different shades of red and his mouth dropped when he saw the perky brunette he loved standing there. "Finn?" Rachel asked sounding confused.

"Rachel...what are you doing here?" He asked very confused by this point. "I should be asking that," Rachel told him flatly. "I honestly didn't know you were going to be here babe," Finn told her and trying to fight back tears.

"Then why are you here?" She asked wondering aloud. "This bartender Jason, wanted me to meet his cousin. He said he wanted me to get back into the game." Finn explained to her. Rachel looked down sadly. "Finn...why were you at a bar? Huh? Did you start drinking?" She started to get worried.

"I only went once a month. And that was the only time I drank," He explained and pulled her into a hug. "I really have missed you. So much Rach," He told her letting one little tear fall. Rachel backed away. "You can't just show up and think I'll take you back Finn," Rachel spat at him about to slam the door.

"But it was fate Rach! I didn't know it was going to be you! It's just something in my gut told me to show up. And now I know why. Don't try and pretend you haven't missed me," Finn let a few more tears fall as he watched the woman he loved stand before him.

"I did miss you Finn. More than you will ever know. It's just...we can't do this again. We can't just start over. I want to get married someday! And have kids! You made it very clear you didn't want that," Rachel told him firmly trying not to let him see her cry.

"I'll change. I already have started changing. I love you. And this time will be different than last time." He told her nodding his head. Rachel looked at the ground. "Finn..." She started not daring to look into his eyes knowing if she did, she'd give in within seconds.

"Rachel. I will change everything for you," he told her wiping his eyes. "That's the thing. I love you for you. I don't want you to change. I just...we have different idea's for the future." Rachel tried to get all her thoughts together.

"Can you honestly say, these past two years have been easy without me?" He asked stepping closer to her. She looked at him and shook her head. "There were so many times when I considered going and finding you. I cried myself to sleep a lot." She confessed tears leaving her eyes.

"What do you want Rachel? You've got to tell me! Do you want me or do you not! What are you scared of!" Finn shouted. Rachel looked up at him with an angry expression on her face. "What am I scared of? I'm scared of how much I love you! I'm scared of losing you again! I'm scared of how I can no longer see a future without you in it," She whispered the last part and looked up. Finn put her face into his hands and kissed her like he hadn't ever kissed her before.

"Rachel...marry me. I want you, for the rest of my life. I want to raise are kid's in a house with a white picket fence. I want a dog, that we can give some generic name, and he'll be part of the family. I want to grow old with you. I want you until the day that I die." He confessed.

Rachel let tears fall. "Finn...of course. Yes, I'll marry you." She agreed shaking her head and kissing him once again.

Jason and his girlfriend starting clapping in the background. This was exactly how he wanted it to go. Jason pulled out his cell phone to make a call in the kitchen.

"Hey dude, it's done. There back together." Jason laughed with a smile on his face. "That's great!" The man on the other line shouted enthusiastically. "Yeah...he proposed and she said yes." Jason explained to him.

"Thanks so much Jason! I owe you big time!" The man shouted. "Nah...don't mention it. Anything to help out my cousin." He told him. "I'm just so glad you completed your goal!" He said with giggles. "Hey, I told you that I was going to help them and I did." Jason shrugged even though the other man couldn't see it.

"Well, you never would of been able to do it without my plan." The other man mused. "So true. Well, I've got to go see how everyone's doing. Goodbye Kurt." Jason ended there conversation.

"Goodbye Jason," Kurt hung up the phone and looked over at his boyfriend. "My plan worked!" Kurt shouted throwing his arms around the other boy.

**The End**


End file.
